Marriage Counseling
by ScifiSOS
Summary: There comes a time when your friend’s can’t stand hearing you’re numerous and constant lover spats. So what do they do? Well they send you to Marriage Counseling of course! SLASH, LEMON ADDED CHAPTER and another one will be after that one XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Marriage Counseling**_

_**Summary: There comes a time when your friend's can't stand hearing you're numerous lover spats. So what do they do? Well they send you to Marriage Counseling of course!**_

_**Warnings: well…slash, an OC, maybe lemon at the end**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter despite my despite pleas to JKR.**_

_**A/ N: Hi! I'm bored. Hence this boring little one-shot that I have absolutely no clue where it popped out off. I guess it was in the corner of my brain trying to hide from me. I apologize for its crappyness. There will be a hint of banana reference from the one-shot **__Give it to me __**but let me assure you it's not a sequel. Also it's 1 a.m. I am not editing this - please feel free to bitch about any mistakes so I can correct them. Make sure its bitchy criticism and not anything else! Time for bed! Ta Ta!**_

_**---**_

"Hello Gentlemen – do come in Mr. and Mrs.-I mean Mr.…Malfoy-Potter." A man's voice said.

A tall raven haired man with startling green eyes hidden behind the lenses of his glasses stomped his way over towards the couch. His skin seemed a little tan but still as light as any other British man. His hair was – to bluntly put it- a complete and utter mess that amazingly worked well with his clothing style. It personally gave him a permanent 'best fucking shag of my life' look. His no sleeve T-shit showed off his nicely toned not to big and not to small muscles.

Another man came in but he held an aura of elegance. He was blonde and had cool and collected – rare – silver eyes. If you looked more carefully and closely you would have saw a small hint of blue. His hair was longer and seemed to be tied back with a silk red ribbon. The blond was also a bit more slender than the other and his skin was very pale – but not in like the sickly disgusting pale skin – no his skin was beautiful. He certainly had muscles there (hidden by his white long sleeved shirt) and he was almost the same height as the other. He sat down crossing his leg and bringing his hands forward and rested them on that leg. His posture was straight and his look made you think you were in Alaska or something.

"Hi I am your Marriage Counselor Robert Marquez! I am from America's Wizardly Community. So – I believe your friend, Hermione Granger and her lovely wife Pansy Granger, requested you two to see me. Although I can't imagine why – would you tell me?" Robert suggested. He resisted the urge to wiggle in his seat and no – it wasn't because of the awkward silence.

Robert let at least a couple more seconds pass before flashing them a bright smile. He inwardly laughed when the blond flinched most likely thinking that it had blinded him. "Well then if two don't talk I might have to give you some Truth Serum hmm? So let's make a deal. Tell me why your friends sent you here and depending on how hopeless you two are at solving it I'll help you. If I feel like you don't need help I'm kicking your asses out of here."

The two seemed to look at each other for quite away. Robert took this as a silent conversation and squirmed in his seat again. He bit his lip and looked up to see them looking back at him. He flashed them a bright smile again and discreetly looked at his muggle watch.

"Fine. Harry?" the blonde man said looking at the raven. Harry seemed to flinch.

"They sent us here because about we-"

"What do you mean '_we'? I_t's always you!" the blonde accused and jabbed a finger towards Harry. Harry sent a glare at the blonde.

"Do you want me to recall the time you thought I was _**cheating **_on you dear lover?"

Robert let a playful smirk on his face as he listened to the bickering. _'Aaaah, I see. Another one of those cases eh? This shouldn't be too hard. I want to go home soon.'_

"You kissed him on the cheek!"

"OH for Merlin's sake Draco! It was _Ronald Weasley_ remember? Boyfriend to your dear old perverted friend Blaise Zabini? I have valid reasoning seeing how I have been his best friend for most of my life at Hogwarts!"

"You still kissed him on the cheek!"

"So what? You don't see me accusing you of cheating when I saw you cuddling with Zabini!"

"You punched him though!"

"Bloody hell you were cuddling with him." Harry rolled his eyes and huffed out in annoyance. Draco glared and cross his arms tightly to his chest.

The two froze and then looked at Robert. A nice fair blush appeared on their faces when they saw amusement in the counselor's eyes.

"Well…that was a small load. Anything else? I mean bigger problems? Because if this is it I have an easy remedy that works very well. Or it does for me and my partner."

Draco sneered. "I do not actually think we need any help." Robert heard the blond mutter under his breath which sounded like 'although he is overprotective.'

Harry remained silent with a slightly angered look in his eyes.

Robert sighed. "You two are very stubborn people aren't you? One look and you can tell that you fight over the stupidest things."

"THEY'RE NOT STUPID!" the two screamed. Robert didn't flinch but rubbed his left ear.

"Owwwwww – are you two trying to make me deaf? And yes they are stupid! If you haven't notice you are fighting about stuff friends can or do with each other. If they don't then their not one of those really affectionate type. You two cherish your friends dearly but your jealousy overrules the both of you. For Merlin's sake I bet you could even get jealous of a banana."

Draco seemed to flush at this and shift uncomfortably in his seat while Harry gained a smug look on his face. Robert raised an eyebrow and decided to put that on his lists of oddities. "And in this case it seems that…has strangely happen before. Although I rather not know why…unless it was during sex??" Robert observed carefully and noticed that Draco's blush increased slightly while Harry's smug look transformed into an ear to ear grin. Robert quickly switched the banana from his oddities list and onto his 'should try out' list. He blinked as if he found it strange instead of interesting and squirmed a bit more.

"Anyways…any other emotional baggage you need to yell out before I bring up a suggestion?"

The two remain silent. Robert gave them five minutes before speaking up again. "Okay then-"

"I can't take it anymore! He's too overprotective. He always is groping me out in public and glares at every single person who just glances at me! One time he told and old lady to 'fuck off' when she offered to help us find a…certain club!" Draco yelled out. He paused caught his breath then continued. "He has an outstanding hero's complex and when he's away for long term Auror missions he never writes to me or tells me he's okay! When he comes back he immediately goes to sleep and when I ask him about the mention he doesn't talk about it! He is obsessed with sex and I can't remember if there is a room in our house that we haven't done it in!!!"

Robert gave Draco a blank look. "And him being obsessed with sex is bad…how?"

Draco scowled and turned away muttering on how the counselor was unhelpful and sarcastic.

"I was just kidding. Jeez next time an old lady tries to help you tell her to lead you to a store called Sense of Humor. Anyways Draco you seem very compassionate about that rant and I can see where you're coming from since I always worry about my lover too." Robert brought his hand under his chin and rested it there. He stared obviously at the clock hanging over the two men. "Although you most likely do the same. You can get overprotective and I bet when you're horny you end up the one groping. I bet Harry notice something off with the old lady before you got the chance to. If Harry Potter didn't have a hero's complex I bet we'd all be dead or he would be-" Robert noted how Draco paled more at the thought of his lover dead. "- I remember my lover wrote to me when he was away but he never owled the letters out of embarrassment so try checking up on that. He was tired and would you want to talk about a mission that possibly caused your brain to fry? Although obsessed with sex means he's a sex addict in any other cases but he could be trying to tell you he loves you that way."

Draco blinked and looked at Harry. Robert watched as Harry met the blonde's gaze and unconsciously the two moved closer and Draco's left hand moved to relax at his side. Harry made a claim on that hand with his right and his thumb graced over the pale knuckle. The two's silent conversation seemed to end and they were once again looking at Robert.

Robert smiled that blinding smile. "Now it doesn't seem fair that Draco got a rant so Harry would you like to put anything in?"

Draco looked hesitant and a look of guilt was in his eyes for complaining the way he did. He looked at Harry expectantly. Harry stayed silent but then nodded.

"I guess I have different problems. Draco tends to be more silent about his feelings in public and my friends are unable to tell whether or not he likes them. He is always sarcastic to them and even me outside of our house. When we are indoors he shows a little more emotion but still is guarded. The only time I do get the most emotion out of him is when he's angry, horny, and during sex. He constantly nags about my untidiness and yet when I bug him about his mess he gets upset. He's constantly buying new stuff even though I asked him to discuss those types of decisions with me." Harry paused and continued shortly. "He never cleans around the house or helps me out. Draco usually goes places without leaving a note and I end up panicking until he's back home. He usually doesn't trust a word I say and…"

Robert waved his hand trying to encourage Harry to continue.

"…and well it bugs me when he doesn't respond to me when I say I love you. This…is why I usually stick with the sex."

Robert smiled gently and opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut when he saw Draco move onto Harry's lap. Those pale smooth hands cupped Harry's face and a small kiss was placed on Harry's lips.

Robert heard Draco whispering and notices Harry's eyes brighten while he answered back silently as well. Draco shifted to he was still on Harry's lap but facing towards Robert. The two looked at him. Robert smiled. It was rare when he got appointments as successful and compassionate as this one.

"My advice is that Draco you try to be more open to Harry with your emotions and learn to become friendlier towards his friends. Helping Harry out around the house is another small way of telling him you love him. Try to remember that what you buy affects Harry too since you are now married. Your money is his money so using so carelessly and freely no matter how fair off you may be is no reason to not include your lover in your decisions. Leave more notes when you leave obviously because one day something bad could happen- planned or unplanned. Harry you on the other hand should not be a silent observer when he's withholding emotion from you. You must confront Draco. Also talking about missions might make him at ease so he won't worry when you leave for another. Stop using sex to show your love all the time and try gifts. Or chocolates – he seems the chocolate lover type."

Harry smirked while Draco sent Robert a glare. Draco stood up but Robert but his hand up.

"Don't go yet I have one more thing to say."

Draco sat back down on Harry's lap.

"You two are both overprotective and have jealously that completely takes over your senses. In these cases you need to remind yourself that your lover is completely yours. If this doesn't satisfy you then look at his face. There is an obvious difference between friendship and love. Which I can tell you two love each other very much. A few more years and you'll be finishing each others sentences and wearing matching clothes." Robert flashed another smile when he saw them scrunch up their faces at the last part.

Draco stood up and Harry did the same. Robert saw Harry grab Draco's hand 'discreetly' and watched as they thanked him and left.

Robert looked at his muggle watch. "Bloody Hell – this took longer than I thought!" He abruptly stood up and turned when another man rushed in. Robert flushed when the man's beat red face look right at him.

Robert walked towards him. "You alright Matt?" Robert said resting his hand on his desk.

The man named Matt nodded and looked into Robert's eyes. "You were taking so long I thought I'd come and get you."

Robert smiled. That smile soon left when he saw the look in his lover's eyes. "M-Matt…you can't be serious…"

"Aw come on it's just your office – we haven't done it in your office yet."

Robert was about to object but stopped. He…didn't have anymore appointments left and…people _were _leaving on their break. Besides he had to tell Matt about the banana suggestion. He smiled and nodded. "Okay! I have something to tell you afterwards! My last appointment-"

Matt shut him up with a kiss.

--

--

AT the Malfoy-Potter Household

--

--

The door slammed open and two stumbling figures made their way in. A pale hand slammed the door shut while his other worked its way up Harry's shirt. They broke apart for air and quickly concentrated on stripping each other of their clothing. Draco managed to get Harry's shirt off him while he let Harry take his off afterwards. The two dropped their hands at their sides and stared each other. Draco felt himself flushing more when Harry's eyes dilated further with lust. Draco knew his own must have been the same. Harry pulled Draco roughly to him and let his lips hover over the blonde's. Draco whimpered and tried to complete the kiss once again. Harry let out a breath and that made Draco stop with dizziness.

'I love you' was a low murmur that came from Harry followed by an equally low 'so, so much.' Draco blush increased and looked into those emerald eyes. Love and adoration overpowered him completely and he found himself forcing the kiss on Harry breaking it only to repeat I love you one – two- three times. The air changed quickly to desperation. The two bodies held another kiss whilst forcing the rest of their clothes off. They were interrupted by falling to the floor ungraciously causing in small ow's coming from both lips. The small pain on Harry's back or on Draco's knee was completely forgotten when their eyes connected followed by sloppy, wet kisses.

The heat in the room was only growing higher as they tried to get their naked forms closer than possible. A hiss came from Harry and Draco found himself moaning to it. Harry kept hissing out words. When Draco started kissing and tasting Harry's skin those words unconsciously kept switching from English to Parseltongue. Draco toyed with Harry's nipples which caused the other to suck in his breath. Harry felt as a slim hand wrapped around his cock and he hissed out yet again. It was unbearable watching Draco do this to him. He quickly decided to change that but was distracted when he felt the hot wet cavern of Draco's mouth. He let out a small cry when that tongue worked miracles by swirling and teasing. Those hands played with his balls before Draco's mouth left him – to his disappointment. His breathe quickened when he felt warm air moving slowly down his length. Draco was teasing him.

Harry gripped the blonde's long hair and yanked it back to the blonde looked up at him. Those eyes were glazed over with mischief. "Let me fuck you." Harry commanded. Draco's eyes widen at the tone but soon Harry found himself lifting up on his elbows watching as his lover prepared himself. Harry let a arm wrap around the blonde's waist. The blonde pumped himself and Harry purred when he heard Draco cry out Harry's name when he hit his own prostate. "Stop." Draco immediately stopped and pulled out the fingers. Their positions switched so Draco was lying on his back on the floor. Harry, being lubed slightly from pre-cum and Draco's saliva, moved Draco's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself. He made sure his left arm was a pillow for Draco's head and let his other grip onto Draco's right leg. He pushed in slowly but when Draco started pushing him in deeper he just let himself go. He slammed completely sheathed in Draco. The blonde arched up and his mouth open in a silent cry. Harry took the opportunity and allowed his tongue to room and retraced every single part of Draco's mouth. The blonde was quick to respond and only pulled back to say 'move' before resuming the kiss. Harry moved at first he moved slowly just to tease the blonde but a hard yank on his hair told him that the blond knew. Harry broke the kiss and nipped at Draco's bottom lip before increasing the beat. Everything became hotter and faster while the kisses got more sloppy and heated.

It wasn't until Draco began to shutter with an orgasm and cry out Harry's name for the second time that the ride began to change again. Harry moved slow – hoping that the walls tightening on his cock would last longer. He let out a small cry and came inside his lover. Harry, as exhausted as he was, pulled out before collapsing on Draco. The blonde wrapped his arms around Harry and absently started stroking the mass of black hair. Harry purred with satisfaction and content.

Draco smiled and suggested they move onto the couch and so they did. Harry being on the bottom but shifted to Draco fitted right next to him.

"Hmm…"

Harry looked at Draco. "What are you thinking about love?"

"That we should recommend Mr. Marquez to Weasley and Zabini." Draco said looking at the ceiling like it had all the wonders in the world.

Harry raised one eyebrow. "Why?"

"You mean you haven't noticed their temper? Merlin Harry you can't tell me you didn't notice that they're both idiots either." Draco paused. "Well actually Weasley is more of the idiot. Blaise, on the other hand, just has the temper of a PMSing witch."

Harry lifted up a bit so he could look at Draco's face. "Draco I thought, after this appointment, you'd be nicer to Ron. Despite the fact that you're not around him right now..."

Draco yawned and thought about it. After a minute he gave Harry a pained look.

"But Harry, he's a Weasley."


	2. Ronald and Blaise

_**Someone wanted a sequel to Marriage Counseling…so I decided to give them one. The pairing this time is…**_

_**BLAISE ZABINI AND RONALD WEASLEY!**_

_**-holds up a sign that says applaude-**_

_**Audience: -clapping-**_

_**-holds up a sign that says laugh-**_

_**Audience: -starts laughing awkwardly-**_

_**-holds up a sign that says STFU-**_

_**Audience: -flips me off or become quiet and glare-**_

_**Sorry my teacher did that to us once. So yeah. The title says it all. Marriage Counseling. I'm adding this to the original because I rather not make a new story saying 'Marriage Counseling II'. **_

_**As said in the first chapter this is not edited. I want you're bitchy criticism (KateMcCandless I completely love you and I'm glad you enjoyed being bitchy and the story as well. Please make sure to bring on that bitchy criticism if you see this!) and you might as well bring out the whip because I am a little crackish right now. No I did not have any actual crack…it's just the coffee from this morning and possibly the bag of cheez-its. **_

**_By the way I own Robert, Matt, and the other two OC's mentioned in this one-shot. Harry Potter however belongs to JKR and well Harry the character belongs to either Ginny or Draco it depends on you're point of view (that's right Draco yank her hair out!)_**

_**ENJOY THE ONE-SHOT! **_

_**--**_

Robert put down his letter. He sighed. "I didn't think they'd actually write to me." Robert smiled and put a **long** yellow banana in his bag (no not a purse a **bag**). He smirked and reread the letter.

--

'**Dear Robert,**

**Hey we, Harry and I (Draco Malfoy-Potter) just wanted to thank you for helping us – Harry stop that! - just wanted to thank you for help- HARRY! (Sorry dictators quill Robert you under- HARRRY PUT THAT DOWN! Sorry) anyways we'd like to thank you for helping us with our problems. I don't mind so much that Harry still kisses that Weasel on the cheek. I know he is you're friend. Harry don't start an argument- d-d- HEY! Don't you dare use that tone with mister AND STOP MIMICKING ME! Anyways- what did you say?!…I have an eye in the back of my head?!? WHERE! DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME AND GET IT OFF! (crashing noises) No sex for a year. Don't look at me like that you know better than to use muggle phrases on me. Shit sorry Robert I forgot about this. Anyways here is our um…present. I notice you had a strange look about the…er…banana incident so there you go! (It was Harry's idea – don't you point that finger at me it was your idea!) Make sure to use a cleaning spell afterwards! Trust me…you don't want to wake up the next morning with...well you get the picture. No Harry I don't want to give him details. Harry I said you had to cut the root into pieces I didn't say you had- oh Sorry thank you Robert (again) and feel free to write back. **

**Draco Malfoy-Potter and (**_**unfortunately**_**) Harry James Malfoy-Potter**

**P.S. We set an appointment for friends Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini with you. They should be in by the time you finish this. NO HARRY I AM NOT TAKING BACK THE NO-SEX STATEMENT…**

**P.S.S- (a long sigh) please burn this letter for the sake of my dignity.**

**--**

Robert let out a laugh. "Harry's in trouuubllle." Robert opened his bag and looked at the banana licking his lips. This odd kink couldn't be so bad…could it? Oh well he better wait until he tried. He closed the bag and got himself ready when he heard the door open. Two very annoyed – scratch that- angry people stomped their way into Robert's 'office'. Robert raised an eyebrow as the two huffed and puffed but luckily couldn't blow anything down as they sat.

One was a red head and had white skin. His face was covered in freckles that made him look cute (unfortunately for him) but his body was a nice built. Robert flushed and duly noted that he should totally ask for a threesome. He shook his head. The man had blue eyes and his shoulders were hunched over. He had his arms crossed around his chest.

The other was…handsome. Dark skin and brown…chocolaty brown eyes…yummy... Robert shook his head. The man had the slim figure and between the two Robert had a great time trying to guess which on topped. He noted that maybe a foursome was what he should really be asking for.

"You…must be Blaise Zabini and Ronald Weasley…although with how you look now I don't know how Harry and Draco got you to come." Robert started. "I am Robert Marquez your Marriage Counselor! I came from America's wizardly community. Now tell me how you managed to get here."

He saw Blaise smirk. "Why we apparated of course."

Ohh a witty tongue! Robert smiled. People with a witty tongue were always a good kisser. Except for that one guy he dated…ugh. Robert forced down his gag reflex and beamed his Orbit-American-commercial-twinkle-smile. "I am so glad you answered me but I meant why you even bothered coming…your surnames don't exactly suggest that you are married."

Ronald scoffed. "Oh I realize that…"He mumbled causing Blaise to give him a heated glare.

Robert clapped which made the two give him an odd look. "This is going to be fun! So tell me who dragged you here?"

Blaise smiled. "Draco betted that we wouldn't last here for the whole hour sooooo…I decided to take on that bet."

Robert frowned but turned that frown upside down (**1). **"I guess that has happened before. So…any problems?"

Ron mumbled but never voiced them out loud. Blaise on the other hand got himself comfortable on the couch.

Robert made a fishy face after five minutes of silence. After that he began to make a song out of popping noises.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Ron yelled. Robert pouted then smirked. He continued his song and began adding lyrics when he began a beat with his hands.

"If you d-d-don't start talking talking about you're problems then you mi-mi-mi-might end up end up going crazy with my mmmmmuuusic!"

Blaise covered his ears for Robert's singing was like listening to a bad rap song _**(2).**_ He glared at Ron and the redhead gave in we couldn't take it anymore."

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I GET IT!"

Robert stopped with a triumphant smile on his face and waited.

Ron flushed. "Okay…erm…where to…stupid question. He doesn't want to commit. We've been together of four years now if you don't include the one…hundred and…"Ron lifted his fingers and counted. "And…six times we broke up during those years. He has never said he loved me nor even acknowledges that we are in a relationship. Erm…we…haven't done it in about ten months." Ron flushed and Robert dully noted that Blaise seemed to move away from Ron.

Ron breathed in sadly. "I caught him cheating on me six times when we were together and well…he abuses fire whiskey. I-I…I caught him using a muggle drug once. Something called…well I'm not sure what it's called but he was doped up for most of the day…our anniversary actually. We…just recently got back together…again." Ron turned his head away to the side and his left hand wiped his eyes discreetly. Robert felt sorry for the guy. He quickly went to observe Blaise but the man was hiding it so well that he couldn't tell if the man cared or not. Robert but couldn't help but glare for a second.

"He…well…I guess that's most of it actually…" Ron finished quietly still not looking at Blaise. Robert couldn't help but wonder why Ron even got with Blaise again.

Robert narrowed his eyes. "Do your friends actually know about his?"

Ron shook his head. "I never really told Harry and I know for certain Blaise didn't say anything. I mean…the ferret may be rude to me but he isn't exactly h-h-heartless." Ron mumbled something about ferrets and prats.

Robert looked at Blaise who lifted his hands up. "I got nothing to say."

Robert saw the hurt look on Ron's face and that quickly changed into anger.

"You have NOTHING to say? Nothing at all? You are a fucking prick!"

Robert inwardly agreed.

Blaise snapped. "Then why are you still dating me if I'm such a prick, huh, Weasley?" Blaise sat up from his slouched position. Ron's arms twitched as if he wanted to hold back on punching Zabini into another dimension.

"For Merlin's sake Blaise! You know why I am dating you!"

Blaise gave Ron a cocky look. "You love me so what? You never actually proved it to me."

Ron gaped then he clenched his jaw together gritting his teeth. "Prove it to you?" he forced out. "So when I come I don't scream out **your **name? I don't kiss you goodnight and even **say** that I love you?!"

Blaise scoffed. Robert narrowed his eyes. What is with this guy…? Robert paused for a moment. Did he just see…_**amusement **_in Blaise's eyes?

"That isn't enough. Why don't you **really **prove it to me Ronald Weasley?"

Ron growled and got up. He walked in front of Blaise grabbing his boyfriend's collar and pulling the man into a bruising kiss. Robert could literally feel the smugness rolling off of Blaise. A tiny moan was heard from Ron when Blaise began dominating and Robert flushed. He watched the two become more heated and once Ron shirt came off Robert aruptedly got up. He left the room silently closing the door behind him.

He stood in front of the reception desk. "Jane?"

"What is it Marquez? I'm a bit busy here! There was just a new update on this fanfiction and I'm trying to finish it." The woman said without looking up. She licked her lips and tied her brown hair back into a pony tell.

"I am going to put a request to change rooms."

This made Jane minimize the window and look up at Robert curiously. "Why?"

Robert made a motion for her to follow. When they reached his room it was silent. Must be a silencing spell…he opened the door and a loud moan echoed out into the hallway. Jane flushed and went wide eyed. Her tongue darted out when she licked her lips again and she let out a shaky breath.

"Robert…remember that time I asked you and Matt for a threesome?"

"Yeah. Why?" Robert replied trying not to jerk off right there. A crowd started to form for those who were interested and Joe, a homophobe, muttered something about dirty 'faggots' before slamming his door shut.

"Do you think they'd let me join?"

"I doubt it." Someone else answered instead.

"Damn." Two voices said in unison.

Robert groaned.

Matt really did have '**bad'** timing.

--

_**If you don't get it Ron was acting but got riled up when Blaise didn't respond (you can imagine Ron's mind going in what if or something to set him off).**_

**_1. That actually works on me. XD When i'm frowning my friend made her brother say that too me and well he says it with a straight face and a monotone voice so I couldn't help but smile._**

**_2. I actually like rap songs but you know...sometimes there are some you got to hate a little._**

**_Anyways I am making a small but final one to add to Marriage Counseling. It has to do with Pansy and Hermione but as I said it is smaller._**


	3. Pansy and Hermione

Robert breathing quickened and he groaned. "O-Oh." He heard the knob of his office opening and quickly pushed forward. He cried out in pain.

"Are you all right?" A woman with really- really bushy brown hair asked as she walked in. Robert nodded biting his lip. The woman was normal in a sense but then again in a straight man's view she was something to tap. The other woman that had followed behind her had black hair and elegantly sat herself down. Robert groaned and banged his head against the table.

"Are you _sure_ you are all right?" The woman asked again. Robert could only guess that Hermione was really slow at this stuff. The other woman, Pansy, seemed to be more aware then her spouse. Harry had 'warned' him that they'd be coming in. Even Blaise and Ron wrote a letter to him 'apologizing' for the amazing show.

Pansy's eyes narrowed.

Robert shakily sat up straight and forced a smile. His face was flushed. "I-I-I'm just a littttttllle tired. So…why exactly did you decide to come heeeeereeeeE?"

Hermione sniffed and glared at the floor. She looked like she was cursing something. Pansy also glared but it didn't look like it was the same reason. "They thought it was unfair that we haven't come here yet. Although they didn't think about how we already knew you Robert! Seriously we are the ones who sent them to you! I can't believe Harry can be so slow sometimes-" Robert moaned but it sounded like a groan. He flushed and clutched something soft under the table. Hermione gave him a worried look. "Are you really sure you're all-"

Pansy stood up aruptedly and stalked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"P-P-Pansy?" Hermione stuttered in shock. Robert moaned and banged his head against the desk again. Hermione's face went red with realization and she finally noticed the pair of feet sticking out from under the desk. She also stood up. "H-Have a nice day Robert…maybe…we'll…come back another time." She left in a rush after muttering a good day to Matt too. Hermione caught up with her wife.

Pansy was at the entrance and turned to Hermione. She gave Hermione a sharp glare. "Hermione…how come everyone you have so far introduced me to or already knew is gay?"

"Blaise is gay." Hermione pouted.

"No he is bisexual there is a difference."

"Why are you so against gay people?!" Hermione whispered angrily.

"I'm not. I just draw the line at sex."

Hermione gave her wife a glare and huffed. She crossed her arms but smirked playfully. "You prude."

"I resent that." Pansy muttered.

--

_**YAY THE LAST ADD ON! =] this one is crappy but hey I felt like it. Don't hate me for it. Remember that bitchy criticism!! XD**_


End file.
